


Token

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, ot4 realness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: Archie walks into lunch and sees his friends laughing their asses off.





	Token

**Author's Note:**

> I love ot4 and nobody's straight except for Archie. Thus, this was born.

As Archie made his way over to the group’s lunch table, he heard his friends laughing hysterically. Even Betty was doubled over, wiping tears from her eyes. What was this all about.”

“Hey guys,” he set his lunch tray on the table. “What's so funny?”

Veronica was the first to speak. “We were talking about how you're our only straight friend. Me and B are both bi and Juggy’s ace. Even Kevin is gay.”

“Huh. I guess I just never thought about it.”

“You're one of the good ones Arch,” Jughead said. 

“Yeah,” Betty agreed. “You're the only ally we need, straight people jokes aside.”

Archie smiled. “Thanks, guys. You know if you think about it, it is kind of funny. Birds of a feather, right?”

“That's what we were saying!” There was still a huge grin on her face. 

“We’re a pretty funny group,” Jughead said.

“There's no one I’d rather be weird with.” Archie said. Maybe in this case, being a token was a good thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
